Pop
Pop is a Filly from somewhere. She holds the distinctive trait of being able to turn into any Filly type imaginable, and a large part of her body can be colorized at will. Her toy is fairly big, about 13cm tall, and a number of accessories can be bought to model her after whatever your dream Filly would look like. Four slots are placed on her body, for the additions of wings, horn, mane coiffure, or tail coiffure. In addition, clothes and extra body parts can be bought, which includes a Witchy cape and a pair of Elf ears to be placed on top of her normal ears, but other accessories available includes rollerskates, a ball gown, and a pair of glasses. This allows nearly every Filly type known to date, as well as a few new combinations, such as a combination with a Unicorn horn and Butterfly wings. However, as Pop's limbs does not lend themselves easily to being moved, it proved overly difficult to give her a mermaid tail, although toy customizers are currently on the case. Her body is in a handful of very light shades of gray, for the purpose of being colored by her owner, through markers, strong pencils, or even paint sets. The vanilla Pop's vanilla colors, combined with an odd facial expression, have not been received well by esthetic toy collectors, so it is more than expected to colorize her. Background story Due to the high degree of user customization, she has very little in the way of confirmed personality, and personality traits by concensus has been discouraged, so it is up to each person to give her a story. Her personality style have ranged from happy-go-lucky to a sad past she's trying to forget, her household tree from being actively single to being in a big group with five kids, two husbands and that one cousin with bad taste in humor, and her way in life from being a neon disco dodgeball phenomenon to a town-square park mime. The mime portrayal is especially popular with those who are bad at drawing, as all you in theory need, are some black stripes, small red spots and a hair coiffure. The customization also allows for her to reasonably be residing at any notable Filly location, and even a few unnotable ones. Known accessory combinations * Default = Proto-Filly, or reminiscent of some of Filly Funtasia's Fillys. * Big Crown = Princess Filly * Spiky Wings = Fairy * Unicorn Horn = Unicorn * Ear Extension = Elf * Witchy Cape = Witchy * Flutter Wings = Butterfly * Swan Wings = Angel Filly, Beach Party pegasus * Unicorn Horn + Swan Wings = Star * Witchy Cape + Trickster Hat = Abra- and Cadabra-like Witchy * Unicorn Horn + Spiky Wings = Magic-like FairyThe "Small Flutter Wings" accessory would work out better, but that set has had few accountable accounts of having been seen on shelves yet, and is speculated to be a dead release with solicitations, which Filly in general has built up a history of. Article history The article was originally written for the 1st of April 2015, but was also written under the consideration of being possible to retain in the Just For Fun category after that one lone day as well Note-like things Category:Just For Fun